Known in the prior art are aircraft wheel and brake assemblies including a non-rotatable wheel support, a wheel mounted to the wheel support for rotation, and a brake disk stack having front and rear axial ends and alternating rotor and stator disks mounted with respect to the wheel support and wheel for relative axial movement. Each rotor disk is coupled to the wheel for rotation therewith and each stator disk is coupled to the wheel support against rotation. A back plate is located at the rear end of the disk stack and a brake head is located at the front end. The brake head houses a plurality of actuator rams that extend to compress the brake disk stack against the back plate. Torque is taken out by the stator disks through a static torque tube or the like.
Electrically actuated aircraft brakes of various configurations are known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,049, 4,432,440, 4,542,809 and 4,567,967. The brake assemblies shown in these patents include electric motors which respond to an electrical control signal to effect rotation of a ring gear member which interacts through a plurality of balls to drive a linearly movable ram member into contacting engagement with a brake disk stack to effect compression thereof and braking of a wheel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,316, another configuration of an electrically actuated brake uses a roller screw drive wherein a ring gear member interacts through a plurality of roller screws to drive a ram member into engagement with the brake pressure plate to effect compression of the brake disk stack for braking action. A plurality of electric motors and their associated pinions drive a ring gear into rotation and the plurality of roller screws effect linear axial movement of the ram member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,162, a further electrically actuated aircraft brake employs a roller screw drive mechanism driven by an electric torque motor through a gear drive associated with either the screw or the nut of the roller screw drive mechanism. Rotation of the gear drive by the torque motor moves the other one of the screw or nut into axial engagement with a brake disk stack to compress the stack for braking. A plurality of the roller screw drive mechanisms and respective gear drives and torque motors are mounted in a balanced arrangement about the axis of the wheel to apply and release a brake pressure force on the brake disk stack in response to an electrical control signal to the torque motors.
The repair or maintenance of these previously known brakes including torque motor driven rams heretofore has required significant disassembly of the brake. The complex integrated nature of prior art designs normally requires substantial teardown of the assembly for maintenance, repair and/or overhaul of the assembly even if minor repair or only replacement of a single faulty component is required. Associated with extensive teardown is a lengthy reassembly and retest procedure to verify flight worthiness. Also, a highly integrated design and assembly with complex machining and assembly procedures is costly to process and manufacture. Distribution and parts stocking of individual components of such an assembly is similarly complex and inefficient as can be appreciated by those knowledgeable in this area. Consequently, an aircraft, for example a commercial passenger aircraft, would most likely have to be taken out of scheduled service until a faulty actuator could be serviced. This results in lost revenue for the airline, scheduling adjustments, considerable inconvenience for customers, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,293 discloses an electric brake and method characterized by the use actuator modules each of which can be easily and quickly replaced as a unit. This enables quick and easy replacement of the actuator modules without requiring disassembly of the overall brake and wheel assembly. Also, it is conceivable that a malfunctioning actuator module could be replaced on an aircraft and tested with a minimum of equipment preferably quickly enough to allow the aircraft to remain in scheduled service and/or with a minimum of downtime. In addition, periodic maintenance of the brake can be done quicker and more efficiently by replacing the actuator modules with reconditioned and/or new actuator modules.
The electric brake described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,293 comprises a brake disk stack, a brake head, and at least one actuator module mounted to the brake head. The actuator module includes a module housing, a reciprocating ram and a motive device, i.e, an electric motor, operatively connected to the reciprocating ram for selectively moving the reciprocating ram into and out of forceful engagement with the brake disk stack for applying and releasing braking force. The actuator module is removable as a unit from one side of the brake head and most preferably from the side of the brake head opposite the brake disk stack. The ram includes a ram nut, and the electric motor is drivingly connected to a lead screw, e.g. a ball screw, in threaded engagement with the ram nut whereupon rotation of the lead screw effects linear movement of the nut toward and away from the brake disk stack. The module housing includes a guideway for guiding the ram nut, and the guideway and ram nut respectively have polygonal cross-sections defined by plural outer side surfaces which rotationally interfere with one another to restrain rotation of the ram nut relative to the housing.